


Drinks

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris has a bit too much to drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks

Amber liquid swirled around the glass as Nebris drained the alcoholic drink. He knew it was a stupid plan, getting drunk. But it would either end up with him asleep and not remembering what happened, or not caring what happened. Either would be preferable to caring or remembering. He sighed, leaning his head against the table, fingers wrapped around the empty bottle. He could feel the weariness setting in, just as he heard the almost silent footsteps approaching him. He tensed slightly before sighing. No use getting worried, now was there. Not like he was able to stop him, anyway. Or even really wanted to. Hi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to put off the thoughts that maybe he liked the whole situation when he felt a hand pressing against the back of his neck.

“Drunk, Nebris?” Etho says. Nebris frowned, confused by the concern in Etho's voice. Why would he sound concerned. He didn't care about Nebris', why did he start caring that he was drunk. All Etho wanted was to come over and taunt him and tease him and get him riled up, before leaving.

“What of it,” Nebris said, sounding more tired then drunk. “Why are you drunk...? You never drink,” Etho said, confused. Nebris' frowned harder. Why was he sounding so confused, it was so blindingly obvious. “I don't know Etho, why the fuck would I drink. Why would I drink when I know you're coming over,” Nebris said with a groan, releasing the bottle, putting both hands on his head.

He heard Etho inhale sharply, before exhaling slowly. He imagined the way the mask covering his mouth looked when he did that, fluttering against his skin before he dug his fingers into his scalp, trying to get these thoughts out of his brain. “Fuck Etho. I can't do it anymore. Your constant taunting, and teasing, and just. Fuck it, you've won, ok? I don't know what else you want to hear. Bet you like that though, hearing me tell you that you've won. Fuck,” Nebris said, sliding off the chair and under the table, trying to hide, trying to shut himself up.

“I can't keep doing this, pretending I'm fine after you come over and tease and taunt me. Either you're oblivious as fuck to what it's doing to me, or you're doing it on purpose. And I don't which is worse. I don't know. Fucking hell. Making me go insane. Why won't you just get it over with and put me out of my misery,” Nebris said, clutching his head. He was just barely holding onto the rest of the words, the words telling him to tell Etho what he thought about after Etho left, how Etho left him humming like a livewire.

“You still think I want to kill you?” Etho said, voice low and dark. Nebris shook his head in frustration. “Yes. No. I don't know what I want, let alone what you want. Well, I know what I want, but I sure as fuck aren't going to tell you, because you'll use it against me and fuck I just said that,” Nebris said with a whimper, trying to hold his mouth shut. He should have drunk a lot more or a lot less. Maybe then he'd stop talking. 

“What is it you want, Nebris?” Etho said. It wasn't really a question, now was it. More of a command, Nebris thought. Ever sensible part told him he should tell Etho to go fuck himself, tell him to leave. He might actually leave if he asked. “I want you,” Nebris said, curling up under the table. He had tried to run from that idea for so long, it physically hurt to say it. He hated the idea of just how much he wanted and needed Etho. He had tried for so long to convince himself it was just a friendly rivalry, well, bordering on just rivalry. Nothing else. And yet Etho would come over, teasing him, dangerously close, physically imposing. He didn't want to admit all the times he imagined Etho going further, grabbing him, pushing him down, using him. How much the idea thrilled him. He shouldn't want that, he should want to be in control, in charge. And yet with Etho...

He heard Etho exhale slowly, trying to think. He knew the sound of Etho thinking, he had it memorized. He shook his head slowly, trying to get the thought of how pathetic that was out of his mind. “Nebris, please come out from under the table,” Etho quietly said. Nebris hissed under his breath. “No. You're going to sneer at me, and I don't feel like seeing that while I'm drunk,” Nebris said, suddenly more courageous. Etho sighed softly. “I'm not going to sneer. I'll even keep the mask on, but I promise I won't sneer,” Etho said before adding quietly, “Do I need to demand that you come out?” Nebris felt his stomach drop away as Etho said that. “Fuck,” he said quietly, mouth going dry.

He pulled himself out from under the table, standing uneasily. Etho stared at him, eyes unreadable. “I thought it would take you a lot longer to admit that,” Etho said, blinking once. Nebris went bright red, shaking. So Etho had known what he was doing to him all this time. It was deliberate. “What, am I once of your experiments? See how long it takes to break Nebris?” he said, trying to sound cocky, failing miserably he was sure.

Etho tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at Nebris. “Something like that. I didn't expect you to break like this though. I was hoping for something more mmm...intimate,” Etho said before shaking his head. “Less drunk angry and more pleading,” he said. Nebris closed his eyes, not wanting to see the smirk that was already starting around Etho's eyes, skin crinkling. 

Etho's hand was on his chin, pulling him closer, turning his head to whisper in his ear. “I'm not stupid, Nebris. I know full well the effect I've been having on you. And I know you have yet to tell me to stop, or give an indication you want me to leave you alone,” he said as he pulled off his mask, breath heavy against Nebris' ear. Nebris swallowed, head swimming from the alcohol. “I didn't think it would take you getting drunk to admit it though. Which is why we're going into the bedroom, you're stripping down, and going to sleep,” Etho said, pulling away with a sigh. Nebris' head spun as he looked at Etho. He seemed sad, and slightly annoyed. “If, when you're sober in the morning, you decide you still want me, you can tell me then.” Nebris blinked, uncomprehending.

Nebris closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with any of this anymore. His body took that to mean passout, which it rapidly did. He heard Etho say something, possibly even cursing at him. He would have giggled if he could, the idea of him passing out making Etho curse. The portion of his brain that was horny was saying he knew other ways to make Etho curse though...

He woke with a groan, head amazingly calm from all the drinking last night. It seems he had gotten very lucky with the hangover. It seemed Etho had dragged him onto the couch rather then try to get him into the bedroom. Looking around, he saw Etho was sleeping on the floor, on one of his spare blankets. He exhaled slowly, quietly, eyes closed. He had to figure out how to leave the house without waking up Etho. As he opened his eyes, he jerked back with a curse. Etho was awake, standing over him, staring down. His mask was half on, the part of his mouth Nebris could see was set in a thin line.

Etho was suddenly crawling on top of him, pining him to the couch, and fuck, he couldn't deal with this. He closed his eyes, trying to remain calm, and think how to convince Etho he was just joking, it was all just a joke. “Nebris. Look at me,” Etho said coldly. Nebris opened his eyes, breathing slowly. After last night, he had no will to fight Etho. All his rage was just gone, drained away. He laid out on the couch, still, silent, looking up at Etho.

Etho pursed his lips, pondering Nebris. “Do you want to take back what you said last night?” he said finally. Nebris sighed, lips parting. “No,” he said quietly. What use was running away from the problem? He might as well forge ahead with whatever happened here, now that it had happened.

He was still shocked when Etho was kissing him forcefully, tongue working it's way into his mouth, making him moan. Etho pulled back, licking his lips. “I'm going to have so much fun with you, Nebris. Breaking you down, hearing you scream my name,” he said, watching Nebris shiver. He sighed, blushing as he looked away. “Please though. If and when you need something, tell me instead of drinking. You were the oblivious one if you thought I didn't know what I was doing. How many times did I have you against a wall, almost kissing you? And you thought I couldn't see your eyes dilating, pulse quicken?” Nebris turned away, going bright pink. Etho chuckled softly. “Now where were we...” he said before leaning back down, kissing Nebris. Nebris wrapped his arms around Etho, holding him tightly.


End file.
